dragon love
by demonhorse103
Summary: first lemon and Yaoi i hope you like it R&R pleas
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again I just finished reading the Dragon drive Manga series and liked it better then the anime series also. So anyways I'm making this Fanfic because Raikoo Idea and senkokura (chibi-sake) looked kind of cute together in their final forms so I want to write about them X3 **

**WARNING!**

**This fic is a M rated one shot and is Yaoi this my first so anyone who gets offended don't read and I wont be excepting flames either **

**Chibi-sake X Raikoo Idea**

It's been 27 years since the incident with ri-IN and another 3 years when shinryu was invaded by dragons by ri-ON. Raikoo stood on top of a mountain watching a sunset and he sighed, "_27 years since I and yukino defeated genryu with senkokura and his master reiji_" Raikoo thought to himself. While in thought he heard a thump beside him and he looked seeing his friend senkokura. He smiled at the site of his friend in the setting sun light. Enjoying the gleaming of his friends red and white scales with a few blue markings on his head, "_oh_ _my god he is so handsome in that sunlight whoa what?_" he quickly slapped himself from what he thought of. "_Did I the Great Raikoo Idea think Senkokura is handsome?_" he thought to himself before shaking it off. Idea got up and stretched then walked over to Senkokura, giving him a quick nuzzle on the side. Senkokura looked at him with a shocked look on his face wondering what his new friend is doing. "_What is Raikoo doing?_" he thought to himself, "Uhh Raikoo?" chibi asked with a worried tone. "What are you doing?" he asked again. Raikoo stopped and looked away blushing, "sorry senkokura" he looked at the sunset again. "It's been 27 years since we've separated from yukino and reiji" he explained to the red and white dragon that stood behind him. Chibi walked up to him and took a sat beside him, "well we did what we had to do Raikoo" chibi told the blue and white dragon. Not wanting to explain it more but chibi had to admit it Raikoo was right he misses reiji and his friends. "But at least we have each other right Raikoo?" chibi asked his friend, Raikoo shifted a little and tried to hide a little blush across his muzzle. Chibi looked at him with a puzzled look wondering why his friend shifted away from him a bit. "Raikoo is something wrong?" Senko asked worriedly to his friend. Senko softly placed his hand on raikoo's cheek and turned his head to face him, now it was senko's turn to blush as he stared into raikoo's yellow eyes. "_His eyes they are…So beautiful_" senko thought. Raikoo he too was lost in Senkokura's blue eyes also, "_senkokura has the most beautiful eyes I've seen_" he thought to himself. Then by instinct the two began to close the gap between them. Seconds later their Lips touched and Raikoo wrapped his armsaround Senkokura's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Senkokura licked Raikoo's lips then he entered his tongue into raikoo's mouth and explored his mouth and began to wrestle the male dragon's tongue with his own. After a few minutes the two broke away leaving a thin saliva bridge between them. Senkokura softly smiled while Raikoo blushed and made a small nervous smile. "Uhh? That was…" Raikoo stuttered while trying to figure out what else to say. But was interrupted by a claw hat was placed on his lips by Senkokura, "shhh Raikoo I've been waiting to do this for awhile" explained Senkokura. The red and white dragon then kissed Raikoo's cheek then moved down to his neck and playfully nipped his neck making Raikoo make a few small moans. "Uhh….senkokura?" Raikoo called out before making another small moan. "What…are…you…doing?" he asked before Moaning again from Senkokura's playful nipping at his neck. Senkocura stopped then looked into the male's eyes and he made a small smirk, "Raikoo for the past 27 years I've grown fond of you at first I thought it was a feeling of friendship but then it grew into something else I believe the humans call this feeling love" explained senkokura. He then placed a softer kiss and let his hand travel down Raikoo's chest then down to his sheath rubbing it softly. Raikoo let out a small whimper as he felt the immense pleasure he felt from Senkokura's hand rubbing his nether regions. Senkokura broke the kiss again and smiled, "I love you Raikoo and I want you to be my mate" chibi said. Raikoo gawked at Senkokura's confession towards him and he looked down, "the truth is chibi is I loved you since the beginning the day we first met" Raikoo said before looking up at him smiling softly. "and yes I want you to be my mate also chibi-sake" Raikoo said to his new mate before turning around moving his tail aside showing his tail hole and his member which popped out of it's sheath fully erected.

Chibi giggled and he rubbed raikoo's back; "nuh uh Raikoo lay down on your back" chibi ordered lustfully. Raikoo looked at him confused but did as he told and spread his legs his member fully exposed and dripping with pre. Chibi kneeled infront of his new mate and then gently licked Raikoo's member, Raikoo let out a sudden gasp as he felt his lover's tongue rub against his cock and blushed. Chibi then took Raikoo's member inside his mouth without hesitation enjoying every taste of the blue dragon's pre in his mouth. Raikoo let out a long quiet moan as he felt his member being sucked by his mate and on instinct he grabbed the back of chibi's head and thrust his member deep in the red dragon's mouth releasing more of his pre. Chibi couldn't help but blush as he felt his mate's cock went deeper in his mouth by raikoo's thrusting. The red Dragon suckled, Licked around and made a small play full nip on his mate's cock wanting more of raikoo's taste. Raikoo couldn't stand it anymore he thrusts one more time in chibi's mouth and let out a loud growl as he came inside chibi's mouth. Chibi blushed and quickly swallowed every last drop of Raikoo's seed then pulled back from his cock licking his lips and smirked. "You taste great Raikoo" chibi commented to the panting blue dragon. Raikoo blushed a dark shade of red and smiled at his lover; "I love you chibi" he said in between pants of his breath. Chibi chuckled "I love you too Raikoo" chibi replied back before forcing his mate on his feet then lifting raikoo's tail exposing the blue dragon's tail hole. Raikoo looked back at chibi with a confused look on his face, "chibi what are you gonna do next?" he asked. Chibi smiled and began licking his tail hole to lubricate it so he can swift fully enter his own cock in raikoo's tight virgin hole. Raikoo let out a gasp again as he felt chibi's tongue invade his tail hole. "Ahh! Fuck me now chibi please" Raikoo begged as his cock became rock hard again. Chibi got up on his hind legs, grabbed his mate's thighs and carefully placed the tip of his Rack hard cock on the entrance of Raikoo's tail hole. With out any hesitation the red dragon slowly pushed himself in grunting and already has pre escaping from his cock making Raikoo's tail hole more lubricant. Raikoo let out a series of long gasps and small whines as he felt his tail hole being stretched open and invaded by his mate's cock. "Don't worry chibi just mate me please" Raikoo begged in between gasps. Chibi nodded and began thrusting into him deeper into Raikoo's tight tail hole grunting and moaning in pure pleasure. Raikoo gasps and whines soon disappeared and were replaced by moans and hisses of pleasure and his jaw hanged open with his tongue hanging out. Chibi continued to thrust into him and made his pace faster. Seeing his knot forming chibi thrusts himself deeper letting his knot enter his mate's tail hole. "Gahhh! Raikoo I'm gonna..." chibi manage to say as he felt his peek coming. Raikoo let out more moans and hisses and he too felt his orgasm coming, "do it chibi cum in me" Raikoo yelled at his mate. With one final deep thrust Chibi's knot popped into its full length then he roared as he released his seed into his mate's tail hole. Raikoo too roared loudly as he too released his seed all over the ground and also being filled full with chibi's cum. After what felt like minutes chibi pulled out with a popping sound when his knot was forcefully pulled out of Raikoo. Chibi then collapsed on his back panting and gasping for breath. Raikoo laid beside him then rest his head on chibi's chest sighing with relief but saddened that their mating had to end so soon. Raikoo looked at chibi's eyes and chibi looked back smiling, "I love you Raikoo" he said to the blue dragon. "I love you too chibi" Raikoo replied before yawning then falling to sleep on chibi's chest chibi soon fell asleep and the both began dreaming of their mating they had together.

**THE END**

**Well this is done i had fun writing this I hope you like it and R&R please and no flames please I like nice comments no mean comments thank you and this is my first Yaoi too so be nice**

**Thank you and Demonhorse103 out**


	2. Author's note

**So I've been thinking should I make this Dragon drive fic a full story with 5 to 10 chapters? Kind of bugging me for some time now if you want me to do this you can let me know by reviewing this Author's note so I can make it happen and I can add a little drama into this romance fic too XD**

**So just a thought if you want me to do this I need some reviews so I can make this happen so Demonhorse 103 out**


End file.
